


Прогулки с детьми

by Luna_Plena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hot!Dad Draco, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Harry Potter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Plena/pseuds/Luna_Plena
Summary: Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что Драко Малфой в роли любящего отца можеттакна него повлиять.





	Прогулки с детьми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514262) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



**Встреча на площадке**

 

Детская площадка была просто в отвратительном состоянии. 

Гермиона, конечно, предупреждала, что так и будет. 

И все же Гарри не был готов ни к свисавшим на единственной проржавевшей цепи детским качелям с разрисованным граффити деревянным сидением, ни к битому стеклу в песочнице, ни к надвое разломанным качелям-противовесам. Да и собаку, которая метила покосившуюся карусель, качавшуюся от каждого порыва ветра, он тоже не ожидал увидеть.

Отводящие чары были хороши. Даже слишком.

Гарри все еще продолжал в полном недоумении разглядывать площадку, когда Альбус завертелся на его руках и крикнул своим не терпящим возражения тоном:

\- Опусти, папочка!

\- Э-э, Ал, может, мы поищем другое мес...

\- Хотю иглать! - пронзительно крикнул Ал прямо ему в ухо. Гарри, вздрогнув, осторожно отпустил руки, позволяя сыну пнуть себя в живот и спуститься вниз самому, как спускаются по деревьям животные в зоопарке, и Ал тут же устремился вглубь парка, где располагалось это жуткое местечко. Гарри поспешил за ним, надеясь, что Гермиона окажется права.

И она оказалась права. Разумеется. Это же Гермиона.

Стоило ему пройти границу чар, возле которой любой проходящий мимо магл почувствовал бы недомогание, как мрачные пейзажи преобразились. Погодные чары имитировали солнечный день. Площадка кишела смеющимися детьми, и, что было немаловажно, все аттракционы выглядели совершенно иначе: ржавые качели стали детскими метлами с широкими сидениями и ремнями безопасности, которые парили и раскачивались в нескольких футах от земли; остатки карусели приобрели вид громадного снитча, в который можно было забраться и уже там раскрутиться; качели-весы светились и подстраивались под рост детей, садящихся на них: становились длиннее для ребят постарше и короче для тех, кто помладше. Там был даже детский лабиринт с горками, похожий на гигантского гиппогрифа, и, когда Альбус подбежал к нему, гиппогриф опустил голову, приглашая его забраться вслед за еще одним ребенком, на вид ровесником Ала. 

Гарри рассеянно потер живот там, куда его пнул Альбус, и исключительно в целях безопасности вытащил палочку. Смягчающие чары и так были сильными, но Ал был весьма упрямым и достиг того возраста, в котором совершенно не боишься смерти. Гарри надеялся, что у него этот период закончится быстрее, нежели у Джеймса.

Однако дополнительных чар не потребовалось. Ал не делал ничего особо опасного: он просто сидел на мягких птичьих крыльях вместе с мальчиком, вслед за которым он туда и забрался, и размахивал руками, видимо, рассказывая какую-то историю. Мальчик серьезно кивал, как будто понимал все, что говорил Ал, - а это, вынужден был признать Гарри, не всегда удавалось даже ему. Он изучал чужого мальчика еще пару мгновений, а затем его осенило: белые волосы, островатое лицо...

Гарри обернулся.

Малфой стоял рядом с парящими метлами и, нахмурившись, наблюдал за своим сыном.

Гарри изумленно на него уставился. Несмотря на то, что за прошедшие несколько лет он несколько раз видел Малфоя, он, честно говоря, и не думал, что тот понимает, что значит одеваться повседневно. И даже если бы он об этом думал, то предположил бы, что Малфой считает повседневной одеждой пиджак с галстуком. Но оказалось, что нет. Сейчас на нем была надета футболка, второй кожей обтягивающая его ладные бицепсы, плечи и плоский живот. Белоснежные волосы были взъерошены и падали на лоб симпатичными волнами, а не были зализаны назад. Он был в джинсах (джинсы?!), и тот факт, что они были идеально выглажены, не умалял удивление Гарри от того, что Малфой вообще знал, где их купить.

Как оказалось, Малфой прекрасно знал, что значило одеваться повседневно.

Гарри сглотнул.

Именно тогда его заметил Малфой, и его лицо озарилось неожиданно искренней улыбкой. 

\- Поттер! Это твой сын?

Гарри подошел к нему ближе. 

\- Э, да. Я так понимаю, рядом с ним Скорпиус?

\- Верно. Забавно, как быстро они, судя по всему, поладили, - протянул Малфой, слегка улыбнувшись уголками губ. - Кажется, я видел, как он пожал Скорпиусу руку.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Не знал, что вы здесь бываете, - продолжил Малфой спустя мгновение. - Разве обычно ты не отводишь своих детей к...

\- В последнее время репортеры стали слишком уж навязчивыми, - отрезал Гарри, не сводя глаз с Альбуса: тот казался абсолютно довольным общением с сыном бывшего худшего врага своего отца. Малфой был прав: это было весьма забавно.

\- Ах. Да. Я читал о вашем разводе, - понизил голос Малфой. - Сочувствую.

\- Да, и мне жаль, что твой брак тоже распался, - неловко сказал Гарри, хотя развод Малфоя со всех сторон был обсосан прессой аж три года назад. Но Гарри верил, что сочувствие не имеет срока годности.

\- Да, да, очень печально, - весело сказал Малфой и улыбнулся, когда Гарри метнул в него неуверенный взгляд. - После рождения Скорпиуса в этом браке больше не было смысла, - объяснил он. - Рождение наследника было главной причиной нашего союза.

\- Оу, - между ними повисла неуютная тишина. По крайней мере, Гарри было неуютно; Малфой просто стоял и выглядел раздражающе спокойным. - Ну, это хорошо. Что ты так легко смирился с разрывом.

\- А ты со своим смириться не можешь, Поттер?

Гарри метнул в него острый взгляд, но за этим вопросом, казалось, не таилось ни злобы, ни насмешки. Малфой смотрел прямо, и его поразительно яркие серые глаза блестели от зачарованного солнца.

\- Больше проблем с газетчиками, чем с Джинни, - ответил Гарри. - Она очень много путешествует, и... ну, и еще кое-что по мелочи.

Например, то, что им обоим нравилось сосать член. На самом деле, она удивительно легко с этим смирилась - как только Гарри смог смириться с самим собой. Но об этом он предпочел смолчать.

\- Эти мелочи есть у всех. Ты поэтому отращиваешь бороду?

Гарри задумчиво поскреб щетину ногтями. Всего-то один день без бритвы. Ох уж эти его бешено прущие волосы. 

\- Нет, но об этом стоит задуматься. Может, ей удастся отвлечь прессу от наших знаменитых задниц.

Малфой издал странный звук, а затем кивнул заостренным подбородком в сторону детей.

\- У тебя же еще сын есть?

\- Да, Джеймс, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Ал осенью пойдет в подготовительный класс, а Джеймс уже в начальной школе.

Во взгляде Малфоя вспыхнул интерес. 

\- Значит, ты их отсылаешь?

\- Исключительно дневное обучение, - объяснил Гарри. В их мире существовали магические начальные школы, куда принимали детей с трех лет при условии, что у них уже случались спонтанные выбросы магии. Такие школы забирали детей, как и в Хогвартсе, на весь год. Но Гарри и думать не мог отправить своих мальчиков куда-то на такой долгий срок в столь юном возрасте. - А Скорпиус?

\- Он обучается на дому. Уже умеет читать на английском и французском, - похвастался Малфой, выглядя настолько гордым отцом, что раньше это однозначно подействовало бы Гарри на нервы, но сейчас казалось удивительно милым. - Я хотел бы отдать его в частную школу, чтобы помочь ему социализироваться. В поместье ему слишком уж одиноко, а я хочу быть уверенным, что он сможет ладить с людьми.

\- Кажется, с Алом у него проблем нет, - заметил Гарри, и улыбка Малфоя стала доброй и ласковой. Мгновение спустя Гарри понял, что пялится на него - пялится на рот Малфоя, - и поспешно отвел взгляд. - Мы, например, поступаем в Академию Мерлина, если ты подыскиваешь место. Альбус, наверное, будет рад во время учебы видеть рядом знакомое лицо.

\- Слышал, это отличное место. И довольно эксклюзивное, - сказал Малфой, машинально потирая свое предплечье. Гарри заметил след от выцветшей метки и неожиданно посочувствовал Малфою: даже если за последние несколько лет послевоенный негатив в прессе поутих, некоторые двери перед ним, видимо, по-прежнему оставались закрытыми.

\- Так и есть. А еще она очень безопасная, - добавил Гарри. - Именно поэтому мы с Джин и выбрали ее, хотя мистер и миссис Уизли вызвались обучать мальчиков дома. Вы уже подали заявление?

\- Нет.

\- Стоит подать, - он замялся, не зная, как продолжить. - Я могу дать тебе рекомендации. Они необходимы для поступающих.

На секунду Малфой выглядел так, будто хотел отказаться, но затем он снова посмотрел на Скорпиуса, который смеялся и хлопал в ладоши каждый раз, когда Альбус ему что-то говорил. Мальчики встали и вместе слезли с Гиппогрифа - он опустился на колени, чтобы помочь им, - а затем побежали к песочнице, чтобы начать закидывать друг друга зачарованными шариками из волшебного песка.

\- Это было бы очень кстати, - медленно проговорил Малфой. - Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - сказал Гарри, и его рука рассекла воздух перед тем, как хлопнуть Малфоя по теплому и крепкому (даже сквозь одежду) плечу. Они же теперь могут так делать, верно? Судя по взгляду Малфоя, он тоже был не совсем в этом уверен. Как бы то ни было, что сделано, то сделано. - Я пришлю тебе сову завтра.

Малфой слегка улыбнулся ему, а затем приставил ладони к губам.

\- Скорпиус! Попрощайся с другом: нам пора идти!

Вздрогнувший от внезапного крика Гарри удивленно моргнул. 

\- Почему ты просто не использовал Сонорус?

Малфой недоуменно моргнул в ответ. 

\- Как-то не подумал. Если есть возможность, я предпочитаю говорить со Скорпиусом сам. 

Тронутый простотой этого заявления, Гарри уставился на него. 

\- Отлично выглядишь, Малфой, - Малфой стремительно развернулся в его сторону, и Гарри понял, как это должно было прозвучать. - Я имею в виду... выглядишь отлично, как отец, - блять! - В смысле, отцовство тебе к лицу, - поспешно исправился он. - Очень к лицу.

Он не собирался этого говорить. Не последние три слова. Правда. Честно. Но путей к отступлению больше не было.

С лицом Малфоя происходило что-то странное: легкий румянец стремительно вспыхнул на его скулах и над бровями, будто он моментально обгорел на солнце, а глаза слегка сощурились. Гарри задумался, обиделся ли он или просто рассердился, но через мгновение Малфой пожал плечами и отвернулся.

\- Как и тебе, - сказал он, когда мальчики добежали до отцов.

Малфой присел на корточки, и Гарри заставил себя смотреть не на то, как джинсы обтянули его зад, а на Скорпиуса, который начал быстрым, но очень разборчивым для трехлетнего ребенка голосом тарахтеть: 

\- Его зовут Ал, папочка. Ал может п'гидти к нам в гости?

Малфой поднял глаза, и они с Гарри обменялись удивленно-веселыми взглядами. 

\- Не сегодня, Скорпиус. У нас есть дела.

\- Но, папочка!

\- Скорпиус, - твердо сказал Малфой, и малыш выпятил нижнюю губу, но замолчал. Малфой повернулся к Альбусу, который стоял немного поодаль. - Здравствуй. Приятно познакомиться. Ребята, вы попрощались?

\- Привет, - Ал кивнул и крепко схватил Скорпиуса за руку. Он с некоторым вызовом посмотрел на Гарри, и Гарри изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.

\- Почему бы нам не договориться встретиться как-нибудь в другой раз, Альбус? - спросил Малфой, чей голос слегка подрагивал от подавляемого смеха. - Как думаешь, ты смог бы тогда отпустить Скорпиуса?

Альбус, казалось, серьезно об этом задумался, прежде чем нехотя подчиниться. Скорпиус стрельнул в него расстроенным взглядом, но позволил отцу взять себя за руку. Альбус подошел к Гарри и прижался к его ноге, поднимая взгляд на своего нового друга.

\- Прости, мне стоило сначала спросить у тебя, - прошептал Малфой.

\- Я и сам собирался это предложить, - признался Гарри так же тихо. - Я пришлю тебе координаты нашего камина. Может, в эти выходные получится собраться.

Малфой кивнул и протянул ему руку, но замешкался и неуверенно нахмурился. Гарри протянул руку в ответ и крепко пожал ладонь Малфоя, наслаждаясь ощущением длинных пальцев, которые слишком сильно для обычного рукопожатия сжали его собственные. Тем не менее Малфой выглядел довольным. Он смерил Гарри нечитаемым взглядом и аппарировал с площадки вместе со Скорпиусом.

\- Папочка, можно я оставлю этого мальчика себе? - поднял на него взгляд Альбус.

Гарри рассмеялся и взъерошил его волосы. 

\- Я думал, ты хочешь щенка, - пошутил он.

\- Нет, - сказал Альбус в этой своей душераздирающе милой манере. - Мне Сколпиус нлавится. 

Гарри опустился на колени и поцеловал его в лоб. 

\- Мне тоже Скорпиус нравится.

И, видимо, его отец. Кто бы мог подумать?

  
**Визит в школу**

  


\- Я очень ценю это, Поттер, - чопорно и сквозь зубы выдавил Малфой. 

Гарри фыркнул и пихнул его плечо своим. 

\- Ничего особенного. 

Малфой на это заявление лишь плотнее сжал челюсти, и Гарри не мог его в том винить. Малфоев пригласили на собеседование только благодаря рекомендации Гарри. Но он прекрасно знал, что обычно тех, кто дает рекомендации, не вызывали на собеседования лично. Это определенно был лишь способ удостовериться, что письмо Гарри не было подделкой, и потребовалось несколько встреч в том самом парке, чтобы гордость Малфоя наконец уступила мудрости решения таки взять Гарри на эту встречу. 

Сам Гарри решил, что он это делает не только для Малфоя, но зрелище сидящего у него на коленях Скорпиуса, на чьих белоснежных волосах Малфой пристроил подбородок, было очень милым и скрашивало ожидание появления директора. 

Малфой на этот раз оделся куда формальнее: темно синий жилет идеально сидел поверх идеально белой шелковой рубашки, а на шее был идеально завязан сине-серый галстук. Идеально выглаженные брюки, по стилю подходящие к остальному наряду, лишь слегка подчеркнули мускулы его бедер, когда они сели рядом на слишком узких сидениях. 

Гарри опустил взгляд на свою привычную пару джинсов с футболкой и поскреб щетину, когда заметил взгляд Малфоя. Может, ему тоже стоило одеться поприличнее, чтобы произвести правильное впечатление?..

Все дело было в том, что Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы дети становились настолько близки за такое короткое время, как это вышло с Алом и Скорпиусом. В последнюю их встречу на площадке оба малыша рыдали в голос, не желая расставаться. Малфой, будь он проклят, поднял тогда своего сына на руки и начал успокаивать его нежными поцелуями в нахмуренные бровки, бросая в Гарри несчастные взгляды. Так что со школой все просто обязано было получиться. 

Агата Моррис наконец вошла в офис и споткнулась о собственные ноги при виде Гарри и Малфоя, бок о бок ждущих ее появления. 

\- Мистер Поттер! 

\- Мне передали, что мое присутствие тоже необходимо? - сухо спросил Гарри. 

Она покраснела до корней волос и перевела взгляд на Малфоя. 

\- Верно. Новые… э-э, школьные правила, - она прочистила горло и опустила глаза на мальчиков, сидящих у них на коленях. - Привет, Альбус. Здравствуй… Скорпиус, верно? 

Малфой слегка подтолкнул сына, и тот поднял глаза на Агату. 

\- Зд'гавствуйте. 

\- Не хотите поиграть, пока мы с вашими папами будем общаться? - спросила она, едва заметно улыбнувшись. Агата действительно умела обращаться с детьми. Когда ребята спрыгнули с отцовских колен, она протянула им руки и снова посмотрела на Гарри с Малфоем. - Я скоро вернусь. 

\- Она не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, - проворчал Малфой. 

\- Мы знали, что так и будет, - ответил Гарри. - Расслабься. 

\- Я по горло сыт теми, кто считает меня лжецом. Или кем-то похуже, - к удивлению Гарри, сказал Малфой. 

Гарри успокаивающе провел ладонью по его колену и поспешно одернул руку, когда приоткрывший от удивления рот Малфой повернулся в его сторону. 

\- Ну, ты изменился, - Гарри поспешил спрятать свое смущение за словами. - Ты был ребенком, а сейчас у тебя самого есть ребенок, и это их проблемы, если они не хотят узнавать тебя ближе. 

С выражением лица Малфоя снова произошла та странная штука, которая происходила каждый раз, когда Гарри делал Малфою комплимент или за что-то его хвалил: оно скривилось и застыло где-то между неверием, злостью и чем-то еще, что Гарри распознать не удавалось. 

Малфой хотел было ему что-то ответить, но его опередила директор, пригласившая их пройти в ее кабинет. 

\- Итак, мистер Малфой, насколько мне известно, вы работаете в Гринготтсе, - произнесла она, раскладывая на рабочем столе его документы. 

\- Да, вот уже шесть лет как, - он закинул ногу на ногу, и Гарри уставился на косточку его лодыжки, выступающую под ромбической вышивкой носка. 

\- И вы в разводе, я правильно понимаю? Никаких проблем с попечительством у вас нет? 

\- Опека полностью оформлена на меня, - спокойно ответил Малфой. - Его мать, однако, регулярно его навещает и полностью согласна с моим решением отдать его в школу. 

\- Я вас поняла, - она бросила обеспокоенным взглядом в сторону Гарри, и он прищурился. - Проблема в том, мистер Малфой, что вы подали заявление слишком поздно. Боюсь, мы не сможем найти место до нач…

\- Чушь собачья, - громко перебил ее Гарри. - Вы не хотите принимать Скорпиуса, потому что Малфой был в рядах Пожирателей Смерти. 

Малфой смерил его тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Да, Поттер, мы все здесь в курсе моего прошлого. Спасибо, что ты нам так любезно о нем напомнил, - он вернул холодный взгляд Агате. - Спасибо, что уделили нам время. 

Он хотел было уйти, но Гарри прицельно пнул его в ту самую лодыжку, на которую пялился минутой ранее, и Малфой, хоть и выглядел раздраженным, но все же сел обратно. 

Агата выглядела несчастной. 

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста. Мне искренне жаль, правда! Я была бы рада принять вашего ребенка, мистер Малфой, раз рекомендательное письмо оказалось подлинным. Но этим утром я получила сову от нашего спонсора. Он грозится отозвать свои вложения, если мы зачислим в школу ребенка Пожирателя. 

Малфой рассмеялся. 

\- Так дело в деньгах? Вы же лучше других знаете, что я единолично унаследовал состояния Малфоев и Лестрейнджей, разве нет? 

\- Сто пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов, - вставил Гарри в его поддержку. - Анонимное пожертвование от третьего марта, которое, я надеюсь, так и останется анонимным. Или вы думали, что у вас всего один спонсор? 

\- У школьного комитета тоже есть сомнения по поводу разумности зачисления этого ребенка, - добавила Агата. 

\- Они отказывают ребенку из-за того, что его отец делал на войне, - безэмоционально сказал Малфой. - Раз так, то это место не подходит моему сыну. 

\- Малфой, подожди, - Гарри посмотрел на Агату. Она была хорошей женщиной и казалась искренне опечаленной сложившейся ситуацией. - Этот человек совсем не тот, кем он был восемь лет назад. Думаю, уж кто-кто, а я могу об этом судить. Он тяжело работает, все свободное время посвящает своему обожаемому сыну, который, в свою очередь, гораздо более послушен, нежели оба моих сына вместе взятые. И если в этих стенах решения принимаются исходя из прошлого родителей учеников, то Алу и Джеймсу здесь тоже не место.

Малфой издал странный звук, подозрительно напоминавший попытку возразить, но Гарри отказался на него смотреть. Его лицо полыхало яростью, и он уничтожающе смотрел на Агату, которая, к его удивлению, казалась обрадованной поставленному ультиматуму. 

\- А вот к этому, - сказала она несколько секунд спустя, - школьный комитет уже прислушается. Мистер Малфой, занятия начинаются девятого сентября. 

Гарри наконец обернулся к Малфою, чье лицо было лишено эмоций, но зато светилось красным в разных его оттенках. 

\- Мы подумаем над этим, - сказал он таким же сухим голосом и посмотрел на Гарри. - Мне нужно отвести Скорпиуса домой. 

\- Да, конечно. 

Они попрощались с Агатой и по длинному коридору направились к игровой комнате. Всю дорогу Гарри пытался по замкнутому выражению лица Малфоя понять, не сделал ли он что-то не так. 

\- Мне следует извиниться за свое поведение? 

Малфой вздохнул. 

\- Это твое обычное поведение, разве нет? Я так понимаю, раз уж наши дети стали настолько близки, то и мне не избежать парочки геройских спасений то там, то здесь, - проворчал он странным и вместе с тем каким-то… возбужденным голосом. 

Гарри, однако, пришлось поумерить свою стремительно нарастающую радость. 

\- Хэй, кажется, это ты предложил нам гулять вместе. А я всегда забочусь о своих друзьях, - сказал он. 

Малфой остановился и внимательно на него посмотрел. Гарри смотрел на него в ответ. Наконец губы Малфоя скривились в самоуничижительной улыбке. 

\- А, так вот кто мы? Друзья? 

\- Не знаю, Малфой, - ответил Гарри дрогнувшим голосом. - Это ты мне скажи. 

Повисшая между ними тишина накалялась и искрила, и прервали ее лишь звук распахнувшейся двери и топот бегущих им навстречу детей.

  
**Время ложиться в постель**

  


\- Ты подумал насчет школы? - спросил Гарри, разливая по бокалам вино, которое Малфой принес к ужину. 

Малфой накрутил пасту на вилку и на мгновение замер. 

\- Кажется, у меня нет выбора, - сказал он, нахмурив брови. - Одному Салазару известно, что мне устроит Скорпиус, если не сможет учиться с Альбусом. 

Гарри сделал большой глоток вина, которое тут же согрело его изнутри. А, может, его согревал вид Малфоя, который снова был в джинсах и одной из тех его футболок, которые настолько удачно обтягивали плечи, что Гарри хотелось немедленно их сорвать. 

Малфой отправил вилку с пастой в рот и тихонько застонал от удовольствия, отчего желудок Гарри сделал сальто. 

Не то чтобы Гарри не замечал, насколько Малфой был хорош собой. Лицо его было по-прежнему островатым, но угловатость он перерос и приобрел черты скорее элегантные, нежели резкие. Фигура тоже изменилась: Малфой больше не был длинным и тощим, скорее высоким и стройным с заметным рельефом жилистых мышц в нужных местах. Гарри отрешенно подумал, что мир потерял шикарную модель в тот миг, когда Малфой решил строить карьеру финансиста, и тяжелым взглядом уставился на капельку соуса на губе Малфоя, которую тот тут же слизал розовым кончиком языка. 

Гарри тяжело сглотнул. 

Подкатить к Малфою было ужасной идеей по множеству причин. Первой и самой главной было то, что Альбус в жизни его не простит, если Малфой смутится или оскорбится настолько, что больше не станет приходить со Скорпиусом в тот парк. Что вело к причине номер два: Малфой был женат (а женятся обычно на женщинах) и, хоть это и не являлось стопроцентным показателем сексуальных предпочтений (уж Гарри об этом знал не понаслышке), он ни разу не ответил на случайные (и неловкие) намеки, как, например, на вопрос о статусе их отношений. Гарри считал, что Малфой избегал подобных разговоров, чтобы сохранить их едва завязавшуюся дружбу, и это, пожалуй, было мудрым решением.

И все же Гарри бы помогло, если бы у Малфоя был… кто-то, - в этом случае он заставит себя перестать думать о нем в подобном русле. 

\- Итак, ты еще с кем-то встречался? - резко спросил Гарри. - После вашего разрыва с Асторией. 

Малфой подавился и прикрыл рот салфеткой. 

\- Нет. 

\- Если что, у меня в департаменте авроров есть знакомая, которая недавно сокрушалась о своем одиночестве. А она красивая, - добавил Гарри. 

\- И что ж ты сам ее на свидание не позовешь? - фыркнул Малфой. 

\- Она… эм… не мой тип. 

\- Уверен, что она и не мой тип, - весело ответил Малфой. 

\- Не нравятся дамочки с опасной работой? - спросил Гарри. - Ассистентка Рона очень милая. И, как бонус, возможность чуть чаще выводить его из себя. 

Малфой радостно оскалился. 

\- Почти уговорил, - он сложил салфетку и аккуратно расправил ее у себя на коленях, поднимая взгляд на Гарри. - Что насчет тебя? Ты потому спрашиваешь? Ищешь совета о том, как завести отношения после развода? Предупреждаю, я даже не пытался. Одна ночь любви это же не отношения. Вот на этот счет я могу дать тебе пару дельных советов, - произнес он низким голосом. 

Гарри шумно втянул в себя воздух. Малфой наверняка не имел в виду никакой двусмысленности. 

\- Я предпочитаю длительные отношения, но спасибо. 

\- Оу, - Малфой замер, а затем перевел удивленный взгляд на лестницу наверх. - Что-то детей давно не слышно.

От этой мысли сердце Гарри заколотилось. Все родители знают: тихо дети творят лишь самые безумные вещи. Не сговариваясь, они выскочили из-за стола и поспешили к спальне Альбуса. Дверь была плотно закрыта, и за ней было все так же тихо. Обменявшись с Малфоем взглядом, Гарри осторожно ее приоткрыл. 

Альбус и Скорпиус, прижавшись друг к другу, спали прямо на полу. Сама спальня выглядела так, будто на нее упала бомба с игрушками: плюшевый дракон в углу пускал короткие языки голубого холодного пламени, повсюду валялись мячики для жонглирования, куски того, чего бы они там ни пытались построить, рассыпались по полу и медленно ползли друг к другу, тщетно пытаясь выстроиться во что-то самостоятельно. 

Малфой задумчиво улыбнулся. 

\- Кажется, нам пора домой. 

\- Или вы могли бы… - Гарри замолчал. - У меня есть комната для гостей. А Джеймс гостит у Джинни, так что с утра будет тихо. 

Малфой резко кивнул и зашагал туда, где калачиками свернулись дети. Он направил палочку на незаправленную постель Альбуса, расчищая завал игрушек, и поднял на руки сначала Скорпиуса, устроив его на кровати, а затем и Альбуса, осторожно перекладывая его поближе к сыну. У Гарри комок в горле встал от той нежности на лице Малфоя, с которой он убирал со лба Скорпиуса упавшую на него прядку волос. Малыш тихо вздохнул во сне и перевернулся на другой бок. 

\- Почему ты его просто не отлевитировал? - прошептал Гарри. 

\- Потому что я хочу быть лучшим отцом, чем мой собственный, - тихо ответил Малфой. 

Вот дерьмо. 

Гарри круто развернулся, игнорируя внезапную волну… чувств, или похоти, да чем бы оно ни было, которая устремилась прямиком в низ его живота. 

\- Феникс Альбуса остался в моей спальне, - пробубнил он. - Прошлой ночью он забрался ко мне, а я знаю, как он любит с ним просыпаться. 

Он направился в противоположный конец коридора и смутился, когда Малфой пошел за ним. Гарри строго настрого запретил себе оборачиваться, вместо этого решив поискать игрушку за завалами одежды и под кроватью. Спустя минуту бесплодных поисков, Малфой сказал: «Акцио плюшевый феникс», и тот вылетел из-под подушки прямо ему в руку. 

Малфой опустил на него взгляд и отрешенно провел пальцами по мягким перьям.

Гарри поднялся с колен и подошел к нему, забирая игрушку в свои руки. 

\- Я никогда не думал, что увижу тебя таким, - заметил он. 

\- Каким «таким»? - спросил Малфой голосом готового защищаться человека. 

\- Милым, - ответил Гарри, в порыве непонятно откуда взявшейся храбрости. - Добрым. Заботливым отцом. Забавным. Дружелюбным. Хорошим. Выбирай, что тебе больше нравится. 

\- Почему ты продолжаешь говорить мне всю эту херотень? - хрипло спросил Малфой. - Никто никогда… - он отвернулся, сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

\- Я просто… Я серьезно. Таким ты мне нравишься, - сказал Гарри, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Мысль о том, что никто и никогда не делал Малфою комплиментов по поводу действительно важных вещей, заставила комок из горла переместиться куда-то в солнечное сплетение и неприятно там зашевелиться. - Я увидел тебя со Скорпиусом и… И позволил себе взглянуть на тебя иначе. Так, как должен был взглянуть много лет назад. 

Так резко, что у Гарри закружилась голова, Малфой притянул его за затылок к себе и впечатался в его губы поцелуем, прижавшись всем телом, слепо кидая в дверь спальни Запирающим и с тихим щелчком ее захлопнув. 

Гарри хотел сказать «Нет, я не это имел в виду», или «Я не пытался тебя поцеловать», или даже «Погоди, это плохая идея, потому что хер его знает, почему», но получилось у него лишь задушенно простонать:

\- Мерлин, Малфой, твой рот. 

А затем он оказался на кровати, опрокинутым на спину Малфоем, чья грудь тяжело вздымалась под обтягивающей футболкой. 

\- Что? - хрипло спросил он. - Что с моим ртом? 

Гарри смотрел на него снизу вверх. 

\- Блять, да это самое сексуальное, что мне доводилось видеть, - подрагивающим голосом ответил он спустя мгновение, за которое тщетно пытался собрать роящиеся мысли воедино. Он поспешно отполз поближе к подушкам. - Последние недели только и думал о том, каково было бы его трахнуть. 

Малфой издал тихий гортанный звук и забрался на Гарри верхом, до подмышек задирая его футболку. Он сжимал его соски, затвердевшие под его пальцами, и пошло терся о бедра, соприкасаясь членами сквозь тонкую ткань джинсов. Малфой стянул с Гарри очки, отложил их на тумбочку, а затем полностью стащил с него футболку, отбрасывая ее куда-то на пол. 

Гарри сжал в кулаке его волосы, притягивая Малфоя для очередного поцелуя, и перекатился, поменявшись с ним местами, удобнее устраиваясь между его разведенных ног. Он вжался в Малфоя всем телом, проскальзывая языком в приглашающе приоткрытый рот, а затем начал посасывать его нижнюю губу и продолжал это делать до тех пор, пока Малфой не застонал и не заерзал под ним. 

\- Блять, как же ты шикарен, - прорычал Гарри. - Хочу вылизать тебя с головы до ног, - добавил он сорвавшимся шепотом, и Малфой в ответ снова застонал, уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя и уставившись на Гарри потемневшими от страсти глазами. 

Его обычно бледное лицо покраснело от вожделения, а вокруг рта еще и от колючей щетины. Гарри заскользил руками по его телу: очертил клетку ребер, бедра, - ему даже пришлось приподняться, чтобы пройтись пальцами по их внутренней стороне, но Малфой спешно обхватил его талию ногами. 

Гарри просунул руку между их телами, костяшками пальцев чувствуя эрекцию Малфоя, и слепо расстегнул свои джинсы, вжикнув молнией ширинки и выпустив на волю собственный изнывающий стояк. Малфой отпустил его плечи, в которые успел вцепиться изо всех своих сил, и помог ему спустить штаны ниже, предоставив прохладному воздуху прикасаться к заду и зажав его член в тисках их разгоряченных тел. 

Он был так возбужден, что член, расположившийся как раз против промежности Малфоя, изредка вздрагивал, и Малфой толкнулся ему навстречу, когда Гарри отвлекся на то, чтобы стянуть джинсы окончательно и вместе с обувью отбросить прочь. Пока он неуклюже стаскивал с себя носки, Малфой вцепился пальцами в его обнаженные ягодицы и настойчиво потянул его выше по своему телу. Гарри подчинился - он слишком хотел, чтобы задуматься, зачем Малфой это делал, или хотя бы смутиться своей наготы, - и послушно поднимался до тех пор, пока практически не сел ему на грудь. Эрекция Гарри теперь покачивалась у самого лица Малфоя. 

\- Что ты там хотел сделать с моим ртом? - шепнул он Гарри, приподняв голову и скользнув языком по истекающей головке его члена. 

\- О, Господи, - Гарри встал на четвереньки над лицом Малфоя и толкнулся ему в губы. Они тут же приоткрылись, впуская его член, и Гарри, услышав ободряющее мычание Малфоя, скользнул глубже. 

Руки Малфой по-прежнему держал на его ягодицах, а голову опустил обратно на матрас, позволяя Гарри толкаться во влажный жар его рта. 

\- Не язык, а мечта, - покраснев, шепнул Гарри. Малфой крепче сжал его ягодицы и усерднее заработал языком, пошло причмокивая при каждом толчке Гарри, который все резче и глубже трахал его рот.

\- Как же ты охуенно сосешь, - продолжал Гарри, чье смущение от подобных речей улетучилось, когда Малфой заскулил и принял его глубже, расслабив горло настолько, что Гарри вошел в него практически на всю длину. Он оперся на носочки и колени, чтобы Малфой случайно не подавился, но тот лишь задвигал головой ему навстречу, сильно втягивая щеки, отчего скулы делались еще острее, и Гарри не моргая смотрел, как его член исчезает в кольце покрасневших губ.

Он почувствовал надвигающийся оргазм - слишком быстро член запульсировал в предчувствии скорой разрядки, слишком рано заныли яйца, поджимаясь ближе к телу, - и Гарри пытался сдержаться, пытался поумерить отчаянные движения бедер, но Малфой продолжал довольно стонать, вибрацией горла дразня глубоко загнанную в него головку. И секундой позже сдерживаться было уже бессмысленно, потому что оргазм накрыл Гарри с головой: он задрожал, толкнулся в рот Малфоя раз, другой, а затем замер, выгнув спину от удовольствия и наполняя его горло спермой. Малфой все глотал и глотал, ритмично сжимая его чересчур чувствительную головку и пропуская через тело Гарри волны судороги.

Когда Гарри снова мог двигаться, он осторожно вытащил член и слез с Малфоя, садясь рядом с ним на кровати. Малфой просто смотрел на него, молча, и если бы не чертов поникший член, Гарри бы взял его прямо здесь и прямо сейчас: его губы покраснели и припухли, волосы торчали во все стороны, футболка задралась выше плоского живота, а эрекция вздымалась из расстегнутых джинсов. От его опрятного вида не осталось и следа, на лице читалось неприкрытое желание, - вот таким Малфой выглядел бесконечно развратно, и Гарри с ним даже близко еще не закончил. 

\- Раздевайся, - резко сказал он. 

Глаза Малфоя горели от возбуждения, и он подчинился, стягивая футболку перед тем, как сбросить с себя джинсы вместе с бельем. Его обувь со стуком упала на пол, и он выжидательно уставился на Гарри. 

\- Похоть будит в тебе командира, - сказал он, и было непонятно, отчего именно его голос сделался хриплым: от желания или от того, как глубоко в его глотке был член Гарри всего минуту назад. 

\- Командую я, только когда получаю желаемое, - поправил его Гарри, наклоняясь и оставляя засос на изгибе его шеи. - А хотел я тебя уже давно. Кроме того, - добавил он, - кажется, ты совсем не против моих команд. Или… погоди-ка, - он поднял голову и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Малфоя. - Не-е-ет, - протянул он, когда до него, наконец, дошло, как Малфой реагировал на каждое его доброе слово. - Тебе не нужны ничьи указания, верно? - он отвел колено Малфоя в сторону и устроился меж его раскинутых бедер. - У тебя же к этому врожденный талант, разве нет? - самым низким в его жизни голосом сказал Гарри, медленно потираясь своим телом о тело Малфоя. - Ты так хорош, Малфой, будто был рожден, чтобы тебя трахали, вылизывали, дразнили и метили. И все это я собираюсь с тобой проделать. 

Задушенный, преисполненный похотью стон вырвался из горла Малфоя, и он крепко зажмурился. На его лице застыло выражение чистейшего возбуждения, а член, зажатый между их телами, предупреждающе вздрогнул, оставляя на прессе Гарри капли смазки. 

Гарри вовлек его в очередной страстный поцелуй и зарычал, когда Малфой начал посасывать его язык с тем же усердием, с каким он сосал его член. Отстранившись, он сполз по телу Малфоя ниже, устроившись между его ног, и, закинув их себе на плечи, мягко потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, наслаждаясь тем, как быстро на светлой коже проступили розоватые следы. 

А затем Гарри впервые в жизни увидел его член. 

\- Только взгляни на него, - прошептал он. 

\- Просто… Просто сделай с этим что-нибудь, Поттер, - выдохнул Малфой, не переставая ерзать, и Гарри провел пальцами по золотистым волоскам в его паху. 

\- Он прекрасен, - благоговейно сказал он, неплотно обхватив основание большим и указательным пальцами. Гарри не врал: член был длинным, толстым, глубокого розового цвета вдоль ствола и практически алой головкой, которая блестела от выступившей смазки. Гарри осторожно подхватил каплю подушечкой большого пальца, медленно размазывая ее до тех пор, пока вся головка не заблестела в приглушенном свете спальни. 

Он плотнее сжал руку и провел кулаком вверх по всей эрекции Малфоя. Крайняя плоть послушно сдвинулась под его нажатием, и на головке выступила еще одна капелька смазки. Гарри тут же наклонился, слизывая ее блеск, который на языке чувствовался слегка солоноватым.

Малфой зашипел, и Гарри сделал так снова, медленно и уверенно двигая рукой вдоль ствола и неспешно, мягко посасывая головку. Малфой запустил пальцы ему в волосы и подкинул бедра, молчаливо умоляя о большем, но Гарри прижал его к кровати, даже не думая ускоряться и наслаждаясь тем, как Малфой судорожно дышал, извивался и выглядел, как ему казалось, совершенно обезумевшим. 

Гарри выпустил член изо рта, продолжая скользить по нему кулаком. 

\- Ты такой вкусный, - прошептал Гарри в бедро Малфоя и провел по нему языком, пробуя на вкус смесь его пота и мыла. - Уверен, ты везде такой же вкусный. 

\- Г-гарри, - надломленно простонал Малфой.

Гарри согнул ноги Малфоя в коленях, приподняв их так, чтобы на его плечах остались лишь ступни, и, продолжая ему дрочить, свободной рукой сжал ягодицу Малфоя, отводя ее в сторону. Малфой вздрогнул, то ли пытаясь ему помочь, то ли, наоборот, закрыться от смущения, - понятно не было, да и было не важно. 

\- И здесь тоже, - тихо сказал Гарри, разглядывая розовый, окруженный едва заметным пушком коротких волос вход в тело Малфоя. Под его взглядом сфинктер конвульсивно сжался, и Гарри почувствовал, что, несмотря на недавний оргазм, его член снова ожил.

\- Гарри… 

\- А ты, значит, будешь Драко, - неуверенно протянул Гарри, беззвучно прокатывая его имя на языке. Он быстро шепнул знакомое ему очищающее заклинание, и Драко вскрикнул, тут же замолкая. - Ты такой узкий. Идеальный. Даже не знаю, сможешь ли ты меня принять, - добавил Гарри. 

\- Н-н-гх-х, - ответил на это Драко, что Гарри расценил как предложение попробовать. 

Он наклонился и провел языком по расселине меж его ягодиц, сначала дразняще избегая сфинктер, а затем накрыв его губами и со всей доступной ему силой всосав его края. Драко дернулся и ногами прижал его ближе. Гарри коснулся нежной кожи зубами, легонько покусывая его ягодицы, но вскоре заменил зубы языком, мягко касаясь им ануса Драко. 

Тугое колечко мышц реагировало на касание точно так же, как и весь Драко: нерешительно сжалось и подрагивало, рефлекторно сжимаясь. Гарри попытался проникнуть внутрь, но Драко оказался настолько узким, что в него не смог протиснуться даже кончик языка. 

Комнату наполнили влажные пошлые чмоканья губ Гарри и тихие постанывания Драко, мечущегося по кровати от прошивающих его тело игл удовольствия. Звуки сливались воедино, создавая симфонию. 

Очень развратную симфонию. 

Гарри отстранился, жадно глотая воздух. Вход Драко стал скользким от слюны и выглядел чуточку припухшим по краям. 

\- Чтоб ты знал, Драко, ты действительно вкусный абсолютно везде, - Гарри в последний раз провел ладонью по его члену, а затем убрал руку на вторую ягодицу Драко, раздвигая половинки в стороны и надавливая на вход кончиками больших пальцев. Они вошли на удивление легко, и Гарри осторожно повернул их, пытаясь расслабить упрямые мышцы. Он действовал медленно и осторожно, останавливаясь каждые несколько секунд, чтобы влажно поцеловать или лизнуть нежную кожу. 

\- Ты просто садист, - рвано выдохнул Драко. 

\- Садисты хотят причинить боль, - мягко ответил Гарри, убирая большие пальцы и пробуя проникнуть в его тело указательным. Он без проблем проскользнул по самое основание. - А я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - Драко вздрогнул, и Гарри почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. - Ты этого заслуживаешь. 

\- Ох, Мерлин, ох, блять, пожалуйста, трахни меня, просто трахни, прямо сейчас, немедленно, давай же, я готов, я приму тебя, - залепетал Драко, чье тело задрожало, когда Гарри проник в него уже двумя пальцами. 

\- Даже не знаю, ты все еще такой тугой, - поддразнил Гарри, в быстром темпе трахая его пальцами. Он слегка согнул их, резко дернул рукой вверх и задвигался так, будто подманивал этими пальцами надвигающийся оргазм Драко. 

\- Нет, тебе кажется, я смогу, мне понравится, - отчаянно обещал Драко голосом таким же обезумевшим, каким начинал чувствовать себя Гарри. 

\- О, правда? - Гарри вытащил пальцы и снова атаковал сфинктер Драко своим ртом, вылизывая и посасывая его до тех пор, пока Драко ни выкрикнул:

\- Чертов ты ублюдок, я кончу, если ты продолжишь так делать! Трахни ты меня наконец! 

Гарри тихо рассмеялся и выпрямился, встав на колени. 

\- Т-с-с. Мальчики. 

Драко скосил слегка безумный взгляд на закрытую дверь. 

\- Так наложи Заглушающее, если тебя это волнует, - выплюнул он несколько злобно, и Гарри с удивлением понял, что рад тому, что Драко был не совсем ангелом. Что, возможно, он по-прежнему оставался настойчивым и слегка эгоистичным, и был настолько возбужден, что плевать хотел, если кончит с криком. 

Слегка улыбнувшись, Гарри сделал, как ему было сказано. 

\- Нахальный пассивчик, - шепнул он, и Драко покраснел, сведя брови на переносице. Он закусил губу и казался реально встревоженным его словами, потому Гарри наклонился к его уху и выдохнул: - Мне нравится. 

Драко якобы обиженно фыркнул, но выпустил из плена зубов губу и улыбнулся. В уголках его губ появились крошечные морщинки, которых Гарри раньше не замечал, и он даже не стал противиться желанию поцеловать сначала их, а затем снова губы Драко. Они столкнулись языками, будто дрались на дуэли, но Драко резко оттолкнул Гарри и перевернулся, встав на колени и прижавшись плечом к кровати. 

\- Раз так, то приступай, - скомандовал он, пытаясь побороть дрожь в голосе. 

Гарри, задрожав, направил палочку на свою ладонь, наколдовывая лубрикант, смазал им свой член и вход Драко. Он пристраивался к нему с единственной мыслью в голове: после он сольет в Думоотвод каждую секунду происходившего здесь. Гарри обвел удивительно круглые ягодицы Драко и слегка развел их в стороны. 

Он взял свой член в руку, прижал головку к припухшему сфинктеру Драко и услышал, как тот зашипел. Он резко подался назад, и головка вошла в его тело, одним слитным движением раздвигая сокращающиеся мышцы. 

\- О мой бог, - простонал Гарри, медленно протискиваясь глубже. - В тебе так хорошо. 

Драко задрожал и рвано выдохнул, когда Гарри крепко схватил его за бедра, удерживая на месте. Он пытался войти глубже, но даже несмотря на всю подготовку это было совсем непросто: Драко сжимал его почти до боли. 

Мир перед глазами Гарри поплыл, и он зажмурился, не найдя в себе силы смотреть на то, как его член медленно исчезает в тугой упругой заднице Драко Малфоя, и при этом не кончить в ту же секунду. 

\- Я даже не могу смотреть на то, как ты принимаешь меня в себя, - хрипло признался Гарри, толкнувшись еще глубже. - Иначе все закончится слишком быстро. 

\- Да, скажи, - проговорил Драко, виляя бедрами из стороны в сторону и пытаясь насадиться глубже на член Гарри. - Скажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь. 

\- Безумно, - ответил Гарри, делая последнее усилие и войдя на всю длину. Он не двигался до тех пор, пока необходимость кончить в ту же секунду не отступила. - Безумно хочу. Этого. Тебя. Блять, да твоя задница будто была создана специально для меня. Ты сжимаешь меня так правильно. 

Он легонько повел бедрами, и Драко развел ноги шире, что Гарри посчитал за сигнал сделать так еще раз. И еще. И еще, и снова, и двигаться небольшими толчками, каждый раз на входе сильно сжимать руками его ягодицы, насаживая его на себя. 

Утром на бедрах Драко наверняка проступят синяки от хватки его пальцев, потому Гарри наклонился и схватил его за плечи, резко вдалбливаясь в его тело и практически ударяя Драко головой о спинку кровати. Но сменить позицию, видимо, было правильным решением, потому что Драко уперся ладонями в стену над кроватью и застонал, начиная активно подмахивать навстречу движениям Гарри. 

\- Здесь? - спросил Гарри, склонившись к нему и прикусив бледную изящную холку. 

\- Да, - шепнул Драко и снова судорожно вздохнул. - Здесь. Тебе… хорошо? 

\- Твой зад создан для меня, - повторил Гарри, безжалостно втрахиваясь в Драко и громко рыча с каждым шлепком плоти о плоть. 

Драко неистово закивал и заскреб ногтями по стене. 

\- Продолж… Коснись меня, - приказал он сорвавшимся голосом. 

Свободной рукой Гарри нащупал его обжигающе горячую эрекцию и крепко ее сжал, возможно, даже слишком крепко, но Драко лишь облегченно всхлипнул, когда Гарри начал грубо ему надрачивать, без всяких нежностей толкая Драко прямиком в оргазм.

Гарри сорвался на совершенно животный темп, попутно шепча на ухо Драко милости вроде «давно тебя хочу», «внутри тебя так хорошо», «какой же ты сексуальный» и даже «Мерлин злоебучий, как же сильно ты мне нравишься», и тогда оргазм накрыл Драко: он выгнул спину, навалился на стену и излился в кулак Гарри, покрывая ладонь теплой липкой спермой. Его сфинктер начал конвульсивно сжиматься, сдавливая Гарри еще сильнее, еще острее. 

Гарри вошел максимально глубоко, стараясь поймать как можно больше кайфа от этих хаотичных конвульсий, и тоже кончил, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух и матерясь, пока его пульсирующий член выбрасывал струйки спермы. 

Драко обмяк в его руках, пытаясь привалиться к стене, чего ему не позволила крепкая хватка Гарри. Гарри тяжело дышал, оставляя россыпь ленивых поцелуев на его лопатке, а затем медленно выскользнул из узкого жара тела Драко. 

Гарри потянул его вниз, укладываясь с ним на кровати лицом к лицу. Драко не возражал, лишь состроил якобы недовольную мину, когда Гарри наклонился его поцеловать. 

\- Это было великолепно. Ты был великолепен. Боже, - выдавил Гарри, когда его сердцебиение пришло в норму. 

Спадающий румянец Драко снова вспыхнул у него на шее. 

\- Я не знал, что ты по… 

Гарри тихо рассмеялся. 

\- Я про тебя тоже не знал, - сказал он и замолчал. - Значит, тебя в моей знакомой оттолкнула не опасная работа? 

Драко хмыкнул. 

\- С опасной работой я могу справиться, как видишь, - подчеркнуто сказал он, ухмыльнувшись и нащупав опавший и скользкий член Гарри. - Просто я был заинтересован только в тебе. 

Гарри оскалился и закатил глаза, шлепнув Драко по руке, а затем прочистил горло. 

\- Я… Эм… Я говорил серьезно, - он шумно сглотнул. - Меня не интересуют встречи на одну ночь. 

Драко перевернулся и нащупал палочку Гарри там, куда ее отбросил хозяин. Он очистил их обоих заклинанием, от которого кожу Гарри слегка покалывало. 

\- Я, вообще-то, тоже, - признался он, а затем тяжело сглотнул. - Просто крайне сложно найти нечто… большее, будучи мной.

\- Это - большее, - поспешил заверить его Гарри. - Если ты этого хочешь. 

Драко поднял брови, но в уголках его губ снова появились те самые морщинки. 

\- Может, и хочу. Если этого хочешь ты.

\- Только если перестанешь пользоваться моей палочкой, - сказал Гарри, с улыбкой сжав пальцы на древке. 

Драко окатил его надменным взглядом. 

\- Как будто ты моей никогда не пользовался, - высокомерно протянул он, послушно выпуская палочку из рук. Гарри в отместку ткнул ею Драко в грудь. - Как мальчики на все это отреагируют, как думаешь? 

\- Все будет хорошо. 

\- Думаешь? - на долю секунды Драко показался обеспокоенным. - Все может измениться. 

Гарри искренне рассмеялся, а затем наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать, на этот раз медленно и нежно, как обещание их общего будущего. 

\- Драко, - сказал он, - единственное, что изменится, это количество наших совместных прогулок. Теперь мы будем видеться гораздо чаще.


End file.
